Talk:Status/@comment-30602727-20150128193957/@comment-53539-20150128213321
Reading the comments afterwards, some are trying to pull up info that contradicts some of the stuff spoken by the Spanish university, others are going on about PowerFX's involvement with Ruby... Its a confusing mess.... Their way off topic (Cyber Diva) now with their thread. I like the comment on how 99% of all engloid "fail". Erm... Nope... Once again, they met expectations, their just not exceeding them. Its is not a sign of failure, if they can meet demand; it just means there isn't much of a demand. I can remember when funimation took over the dub of One Piece, they made a comment about how in Japan, a teenager might be seen on the train with a 100 piece manga, whereas in America its more likely something like a ipod (which is now a out of date example due to technology progression by now, but never mind). A lot of the issue is this, our cultures aren't the same as Japans. Vocaloid is still a hard product to sell to the west outside of the weaboos. I doubt Yamaha "doesn't care" as so much, they don't have a reason right now to give much investment in western projects. And for for those complaining on marketing... back to the V2 era, prior to the rise of Miku's fame, there was barely any marketing of Vocaloids. And any marketing has only come because of the success of Miku. If nobody wants the product, then NO amount of marketing can sell it. Vocaloid is suppose to be a product capable of selling itself, as this has always been a stable backbone of its appeal and why some companies just don't bother with too much of it. Others have given marketing and seen it lead no where more then those vocals without marketing. In short... Things aren't so black and white. Diva's hold back is basically the lack of demand overseas and reluctance to get on board with Vocaloid tech. I meancome on... There are still people who don't see it as a serious product, think only of Miku and co when they think of the name of "Vocaloid" or believe its purely a Japanese thing. And there is reluctance to accept technology when real singers are more appreciated in many cultures. Thus, I don't think Yamaha so much as "doesn't care", its just just it has no need right now to invest too deeply into a product that right now might flop no matter how much £/$'s you put into it. And besides the which... Yamaha hasn't been one for putting effort into marketing... A few interviews, demos... And the typical "unveiling the product a month before release" as about as impressive as they get. Or has everyone forgotten how VY1 was originally marketed? If not for the CD, then we'd have almost nothing at all... And then VY2 was even less bothered with, it had a flask... They didn't even do a deluxe version like with VY1. Hell, VY2 hasn't even had the same level of demonstration as VY1 when it comes to heading Yamaha products. And this is Yamaha... :-/